Prólogo do Céu
by Rk-chan
Summary: Aos dezesseis anos, eu era uma menina. Uma criança cheia daquela doença “Potter” que me contaminou quando eu beijei Harry pela primeira vez.
1. Prólogo

**Eu acho extremamente chato todas as vezes ter que falar isso, mas niguém me pertence, sou apenas uma invejosa fã da J.K.**

_

* * *

Existem vários tipos de amor._

_Amores como o de mamãe e papai, que são lindos e, sabe, eu tenho a impressão de que nunca vão acabar._

_Amores como o de Harry e Cho, que são cheios de lágrimas e mesmo que eles se separem, seus corações estarão sempre unidos por uma grande tristeza._

_Amores como o de Luna e Neville, cheios de trapalhadas e desencontros, mas me fascinam como se fossem dois pólos iguais que se atraem._

_Amores como o de Rony e Hermione. Eles são meio indescritíveis e às vezes um tanto inconstantes, mas perceptíveis a quilômetros de distância, mesmo que muitos se neguem a acreditar._

_Sim... Existem tantos tipos de amor como existem pessoas. Nenhum é menos amor que os outros. Todos são fortes e profundos. Todos são diferentes, mas todos são o verdadeiro amor._

_Por Ginevra M. Weasley_

* * *

**N/A: **Minha nova fic! Sejam bem vindos! Ela não está completa tipo na minha cabeça. Não tenho nem noção de que rumos ela vai tomar, mas isso eh q eh legal! Ela é toda em primeira pessoa, com a Gina narrando, assim acho que ficará bem fácil a compreensão. Bem é isso. Até breve e DEIXEM REVIEWS! PLEASE!


	2. Só o começo

_Bom, vocês sabem. Ninguém aqui me pertence, eu sou só MAIS uma menina apaixonada pelo Rony e que não tem cacife para escrever coisas que cheguem aos pés das da J.K._

_

* * *

__Capítulo I - Só o começo_

Aos dezesseis anos, eu era uma menina. Uma criança cheia daquela doença "Potter" que me contaminou quando eu beijei Harry pela primeira vez. Na verdade, foi ele que me beijou, no meio daquela loucura da vitória da Grifinória, ele trouxe a tona tudo o que eu me obrigava a acreditar que tinha esquecido.

Depois daquele beijo, Harry entrou na minha cabeça pra não sair mais. Até hoje eu não sei por que diabos eu concordei com a maldita síncope de herói solitário que ele teve no final daquele mesmo ano... O meu quinto ano.

Tanta coisa aconteceu naquele quinto ano. Quando harry me contou a história toda, minha cabeça deu um nó e por dias tudo que se repetia nela era: _Dumbledore. Snape. Malfoy chorando por não querer ser comensal. Hogwarts fechada._

A coisa toda piorou dois meses depois da morte de Dumbledore, dessa vez Percy morreu. A Guerra passou a fazer tudo tomar proporções gigantescas. Todos os dias minha mãe chorava a morte de Percy como se estivesse chorando a morte de todos nós. Harry estava sumido no mundo procurando Voldemort e os Horcruxes. Rony e Hermione estavam com ele.

Tanta gente nossa morrendo e eu, a maldita caçula Weasley, tinha sido obrigada a ficar em casa descascando batatas, sem magia, "porque você não tem idade para a guerra, Ginevra Molly Weasley".

_Humpf_.

Mas vocês não acham que eu fiquei quieta, acham?

Claro que eu não fiquei. Eu, simplesmente, fugi de casa... E fui tomar um sorvete no Beco Diagonal, apesar de o mais adequado, por causa do inverno, ser tomar um chá ou um firewhisky, mas _chá_ tem gosto de mato e _firewhisky_ eu não posso comprar... Ainda. Enfim, apesar de o dia estar extremamente frio, eu fui tomar a droga do sorvete.

"Desembarquei" na lareira do Caldeirão, e ao sair de lá percebi que começara a nevar. Às vezes eu tinha a impressão de que quanto mais forte Voldemort ficava, mais frio fazia. Até hoje, eu não sei se existe alguma relação entre as duas coisas. Eu só sei que naquele dia estava _extremamente_ frio e que ultimamente o Beco andava tão sinistro que poucas pessoas se atreviam a andar por lá.

As muitas lojas fechadas, alguns ataques e a recente revolta de duendes aliados a _ele_, tinham feito com que meus "companheiros" de passeio fossem uma meia dúzia de bruxos muito corajosos, ou mal intencionados, quem ia saber? Eu é que não ia sair investigando quem era e quem não era comensal ali. Eu tinha uma preocupação muito maior, que sair perguntando pra todo mundo "Ei, você ta afim de me torturar até a loucura por diversão?": passar bem longe da loja dos idiotas dos meus irmãos, ou eles estragariam a minha tarde "feliz".

Assim, sem olhar muito para frente ou para os lados, eu caminhei até a sorveteria tentando não ficar atolada naquela neve toda. _É_ _obvio_ que eu não estava preocupada em não esbarrar nas pessoas, afinal, não tinham muitas pessoas andando por ali, mas no grande balde de bosta de dragão que é a minha vida, tinha que aparecer alguém pra dar de encontro comigo, na porta de uma _sorveteria_, naquele frio de uns cinqüenta graus abaixo de zero.

_Aff_.

E o pior de tudo foi que eu caí de bunda no chão e mesmo que eu não quisesse olhar para o idiota que tinha me deixado naquela situação, ficar encarando a neve era impossível.

_Impossível_. Do mesmo jeito mesmo jeito que foi impossível não reparar no bumbum inteiramente redondo; no tórax trabalhado, que se deixou ver depois do encontrão; na boca, incrivelmente rosada e... Ai! Merlin! Que Droga! Nos olhos cinza, atrativos como um imã e os cabelos loiros como.. ah! Como sei lá o quê!

Não pensem que, no auge da minha paixonite por Harry, foi fácil admitir que a fuinha, o idiota, que tinha esbarrado em mim, era realmente _bonito_. É claro que não foi! Ainda mais depois de tudo o que havia acontecido em Hogwarts.

- "Por que não procura olhar para frente enquanto anda, Weasel?" – eu o ouvi falar, e notei, pela primeira vez, que a voz dele não era _só_ seca, arrastada e fria. Também era meio... sexy?

- "Por que em vez de ficar esbarrando nos outros você não vai fazer companhia pro seu pai em Askaban?" – Eu respondi, afastando qualquer pensamento de que ele pudesse ser incrivelmente, sexy, elegante ou bonito e me concentrando em tentar levantar, mas estava sendo muito difícil conseguir.

Cair na neve é igual cair na areia movediça. Você tenta, tenta, tenta, tenta e tenta mais uma vez, mas aquele monte grande, fofo, branco e gelado continua segurando você.

Em meio a todo aquele esforço para me desatolar, eu vi que tinha uma mão coberta com uma luva preta estendida em minha direção.

Tá, tudo bem, ele era um maldito comensal foragido. Um comensal chorão e que Harry tinha falado que provavelmente não era _tão_ mau. Vocês no meu lugar também iriam querer ajuda para levantar da neve, apesar de ele ainda ser ele.

- "Weasel, você vai continuar paquerando a minha mão.." –Eu notei um meio sorriso pretensioso? – "ou vai levantar logo? Eu não tenho o dia todo para perder com uma pobretona como você." – depois de interromper meu pensamentos e de me ofender, não com as palavras, mas com aquele maldito meio sorriso, ele ainda ficou me encarando como quem sabe que eu não vou resistir ao charme dele e vou agarrá-lo no meio do Beco Diagonal. Ta bom, eu exagerei. Mas ele ficou me olhando meio estranho sim! E eu, só pelo abuso dele tomei um impulso e me levantei sozinha.

-"Resguarde sua linda mãozinha, para limpar a sujeira do seu pai _se_ ele sair de Askaban."

E depois disso eu terminei de entrar na sorveteria dando um encontrão no ombro dele de propósito. E ele bem que mereceu!

Mas, quando eu sentei a uma mesa, encantei meu sorvete pra dar calor e não frio com um feitiço que Fred e Jorge criaram, e já estava mais calma, eu me perguntei por um pequenino instante, se eu não tinha sido cruel _demais_ com ele. Por que, assim, mesmo ele sendo quem ele é, e sendo um maldito comensal fujão e covarde, ele quis me ajudar, não foi? Mesmo ele sendo um poço de arrogância. Não, eu não fui cruel _demais_ com ele. Fui cruel _o suficiente_.

E eu também nem sei se isso o afetou, não sei nem que cara ele fez depois daquilo, não dever ter sido uma cara muito bonita, afinal o que eu falei também não foi bonito, né? Algo na minha cabeça dizia que não. Mas eu não me transformei num monstro ou comecei a definhar pensando que eu deveria ser trancada numa masmorra, fria e imunda como a do Snape, por isso, pois como eu já disse, e repito, ele mereceu. E eu até gostei da idéia da fuinha se sentindo humilhada, chateada, ou sei lá o quê... e eu bem que queria ter visto a cara dele. Uma pena que não deu.

_Aff._

Comensal idiota, covarde, arrogante, mimado e que me chamava de doninha toda vez que me via.

É... _mas_ sexy. Muito sexy.

Quando cheguei em casa, antes que mamãe pudesse ter tempo de dizer qualquer coisa sobre eu ter saído, eu disparei a ela que tinha visto-o no Beco. Somente _visto_. Ela me mataria se soubesse que conversamos e tudo mais. Mas o que eu achei estranho foi que ela não berrou nada sobre comensais andarem à solta e o ministério fingir que não vê. E que ela ia comunicar a Ordem e todo esse tipo de blá-blá-blá.

- "Hum" – Foi tudo que a Sra. Weasley disse. E eu com medo de levar uma bronca, nem pestanejei em correr pro quarto, antes que ela lembrasse que eu tinha fugido.

-"Ahhhh!"- Isso fui eu gritando de susto quando entrei no meu quarto e vi quem estava lá.

-"Cala a boca, garota!"- Isso foi o Rony avançando em mim e tapando a minha boca com aquela mão enorme e cheia de germes. Sabe-se lá onde ele andava colocando aquilo e agora vinha me contaminar. Eu tinha que impedir. Por isso o mordi.

- "Aii!" – Isso foi o Rony gritando de dor enquanto eu dava uma risadinha de triunfo.

- "O que você ta fazendo aqui? Quando voltou? Cadê a Hermione e o Harry?"– Eu aproveitei enquanto ele olhava a mão para ver se eu não tinha arrancado algum pedaço.

- "Xi! Fala baixo! A mamãe não pode saber que eu to aqui. Harry e a Mione tão esperando a gente."

- "A_ gente_...?"- Eu perguntei meio incerta

- Sim, _nós dois_. Eu vim te buscar.

Uma caverna, iluminada pela luz de uma fogueira que, muito provavelmente a Mione tinha feito, foi o que eu vi depois daquela nenhum-pouco-conhecida sensação de estar sendo esmagada ou dissolvendo, até hoje não conseguir descobrir.

Rony nos aparatou para lá assim que eu deixei um bilhete para a mamãe. Eu ainda acho que ela vai querer matar o Ron por ter me trazido e até agora eu não sei pra quê.

Ao contrário do que o meu irmãozinho querido disse, Harry e Mione não estavam nos esperando.

- "Ai, garota! Eles devem ter ido buscar comida ou você acha que vivemos de luz?" – Ele sentou, recostou-se a uma das paredes caroçudas da caverna e ficou me encarando com aquela cara de cansado. Eu não sei se era a luz ou se eu estava impressionada, mas ele parecia diferente, não tinha mais aquele ar brincalhão, embaraçado ou irritado. Ele estava temeroso. Merlin! Meu irmão, meu ídolo, estava com medo. Eu tive vontade de chorar quando olhei fundo nos seus olhos e percebi isso. Mas não era preciso ir tão longe pra perceber que ele mudara, bastava uma rápida olhada nele: magro, com olheiras e os cabelos maiores que o normal. Mamãe desmaiaria se o visse assim. Mas também, ela não queria que ele tivesse saradérrimo e com uma pele de pêssego. Poxa, eles estavam em uma caçada, uma caçada muito difícil. Procurando cada vestígio de Voldemort. Isso devia fazê-los perder algumas noites de sono e muitas refeições.

- "Rony?" – Eu sentei a seu lado e o ouvi murmurar um "hum" em resposta. – "Sabe, pode parecer bobo perguntar isso, mas, vocês conseguiram... alguma coisa?"

Eu realmente não sabia como perguntar. Quem sabe "Rony, maninho, e aí? Quantos comensais vocês já mataram?" ou "Caraca! Que caverna manera! Como vocês vieram parar aqui?". Fala sério, por que raios é tão difícil se comunicar nessas horas? Ninguém merece.

- "Harry achou..." – Ele respondeu encarando o nada – "... achou o último Horcruxe." – Caramba! Caramba! Mil vezes caramba! Um milhão de perguntas passaram pela minha cabeça, mas só uma saiu dela.

- "Quando?" – A voz saiu de minha boca um pouco rouca, talvez fosse o choque. Mas eu simplesmente entendi o olhar de Rony. Dali a pouco eles encarariam Voldemort. Melhor, dali a pouco _nós_ o encararíamos.

Parece coisa de novela mexicana trouxa, mas um estrondo enorme ecoou pela caverna e eu percebi que chovia muito. Outra pergunta me ocorreu: _onde eu estava?_

- "Ontem"- a voz dele seguiu o trovão como se fosse apenas uma continuação dele. Uma continuação menos imponente e mais vaga. – "ontem à noite. Nessa mesma caverna. Estamos aqui desde então."

- "Aqui? Ele realmente deve gostar de cavernas. Essa é a mesma em que estava o falso Horcruxe?"

- "Não. É outra, mas como Dumbledore falou, havia uma história para os lugares em que os Horcruxes estavam escondidos."- Rony fechou os olhos se sentindo exausto, talvez até um pouco doente, mas logo abriu a boca e mantendo seus olhos cerrados continuou a explicação. – "Aqui, ele enterrou a única pessoa que ele amou."

_Ahn? _

_Amou?_

Não mesmo! Não entrava na minha cabecinha nem um pouco oca que Voldemort, o Lord das Trevas, o inominável, o idiota que tinha acabado com meu primeiro ano, o cara que assassinou os pais de Harry friamente e que nunca tivera sequer um amigo pudesse ter amado alguém. Amor? A magia antiga que ele subestimou e que salvou Harry? Não! Não nele!

- "Amar?" – Eu verbalizei sem querer, meio atônita.

- "Sim. Eu também não acreditei e achei muito estranho no começo, mas depois fez sentido." – Ron respirou pesado e eu achei até um pouco engraçado ele estar tão compenetrado. – "Por isso o amor fez tanta diferença."

Segundos após a voz de Rony parar de soar pela caverna, um barulho abafado que eu bem conhecia ecoou e chamou nossa atenção.

-"Finalmente! Eu estava quase desmaiando de fome!" – O dono dos cabelos ruivos disparou até Harry e Hermione, que revirou os olhos e me olhou de uma forma engraçada, como quem diz "esse seu irmão não tem jeito".

Eu estava completamente sem fome. Não sem motivos, pois convenhamos, essa história de Voldemort amando alguém, que não seja uma cobra ou ele mesmo, era de tirar o apetite. Tentei me ajeitar na parede caroçuda enquanto ouvia Harry dizer "oi" e Hermione comentar que era bom eu estar ali.

Eu concordava que era ótimo estar ali. Mas eu ia achar melhor ainda quando eu descobrisse o porquê.

Fiquei ali pensando, procurando razões, tentando imaginar Voldemort olhar de um jeito doce para sua namorada e dizer: "Sabe, você é meu pudimzinho e eu te amo muito, muito, muito!", enfim, tentando juntar as peças desse quebra-cabeça doido. Só voltei à realidade quando Hermione sentou ao meu lado e eu encarei seu rosto exatamente igual ao de Rony e Harry: cansado, pálido e magro.

- "O que era o último Horcruxe, afinal?"- Eu perguntei de uma vez, lembrando que Ron não tinha me dito.

Dois anéis dourados e brilhantes me encararam. Hermione os segurava com um olhar neutro, tirei-os da mão dela pra que eu tivesse certeza do que se tratava. No interior de um deles pude ler: "Liz e Tom", dois corações perfeitamente desenhados se entrelaçando e em seguida uma data qualquer.

- "Sim, Gina. Um par de alianças trouxas." – Mione falou antes mesmo que eu formulasse a pergunta em minha mente. – "Tudo indica que ele ia pedi-la em casamento, ou pediu, isso é o que menos importa."

- "Dumbledore não disse que seria algo ligado à Hogwarts?"

- "Sim, mas Dumbledore não sabia da existência de Liz. Ninguém sabia, na verdade."

- "E como vocês descobriram?".

- "Não sei se por querer ou não, mas Voldemort nos deixou saber. Harry acordou com a cicatriz doendo há alguns dias e nos contou seu sonho.".

_Ele estava num lugar aberto, com muitas árvores e pessoas caminhando calmamente. Trouxas. Reconheceu prontamente, era um parque muito famoso da Londres trouxa. Olhava de um lado para o outro como se esperasse ou procurasse alguém. Parecia nervoso. Colocou as mãos em um dos bolsos da calça preta de linho, estranhamente pareceu que era a milésima vez que fazia aquilo, tirou uma caixinha também preta, mas de veludo, abriu-a e sorriu satisfeito. Tinham ficado perfeitas. Ela gostaria. Fechou a caixinha e colocou-a de volta no bolso._

_Uma moça loira se aproximou dele e ele se apressou em beijá-la. Incrivelmente sentiu como se sua vida dependesse daquele beijo. _

_- "Senti sua falta." – Ele sussurrou ao ouvido dela de uma maneira realmente verdadeira. _

_- "Eu também senti a sua, Tom."._

_De repente não estava mais no parque. Não estava mais feliz. Fazia calor e eles estavam brigando._

_-"Como, como você pode esconder isso de mim?... Bruxo?" - Ela parecia não acreditar no que saia de sua boca._

_-"Sim. Minha mãe era uma, por isso o sou. E isso é bom. Eu sou especial, diferente dos outros. Melhor que os outros, você não vê?" – Com um aceno da varinha ele tocou um cálice vazio que estava em cima da mesa e o encheu de um líquido encarnado e com aspecto tentador. Deveria ser vinho. Pegou a taça e ofereceu a ela, como se estivesse oferecendo-lhe uma nova vida._

_-"Isso é loucura! Loucura." – Ela deu um passo para trás horrorizada e perceptivelmente com medo. – "Saia. Saia de perto de mim."._

_-"Não faça isso. Não me deixe. Você é tudo que eu tenho. Eu sou tudo que você podia querer." – Ele deixou a taça em cima da mesa e se aproximou da mulher, tentando tocar seu rosto, mas ela deu outro passo para trás. Agora seu olhar mostrava algo além de horror e medo: nojo._

_-"Não... Eu não queria um... bruxo. Eu queria alguém... normal." – Com essas palavras ela correu e atravessou a porta como um trovão._

_Um flash e também não estavam mais naquela sala. Era um lugar escuro, uma caverna, e um corpo de mulher, o corpo daquela mulher, jazia, sem vida, no chão. Ele estava suado. Sentia seu coração pular e não pode distinguir se era raiva ou excitação. Murmurava coisas desconexas e cavava. Quando achou que bastava, parou e se encaminhou lentamente à mulher. Era linda, e seria dele pra sempre, mesmo morta. Levantou-a e caminhou aninhando-a em seu colo, segundos depois a depositou no buraco que havia cavado. Fechou o buraco e conjurou algo que parecia um pedestal. Colocou a mão em um dos bolsos da calça preta de linho e tirou de lá a caixinha também preta de veludo, delicadamente depositou-a sobre o pedestal branco._

- "Só nos faltava descobrir qual era a caverna e onde ela ficava. Talvez essa tenha sido a parte mais complicada, mas conseguimos e cá estamos. Prontos para enfrentar Voldemort frente a frente.".

Olhei para Harry. Ele estava tão calado. Nada vezes nada tinha saído de sua boca depois daquele "oi". Não sei por que, mas me senti meio na obrigação de ir lá com ele. Vê-lo daquele jeito me deixava mal. Afinal, eu gostava dele, e muito. Hermione, como sempre, pareceu saber o que eu pensava, chegou mais perto de mim, me abraçou e sussurrou um "Vai lá, Gina. Ele precisa de você.".

Sem raciocinar muito, me levantei e caminhei até o menino-que-sobreviveu, o cara que eu amava, o cara que eu acreditava ser o homem da minha vida.

Mesmo sentado ali, num canto escuro da caverna, duas coisas não passariam desapercebidas a quem o olhasse: seus olhos e a cicatriz. Ambos brilhavam intensamente, por razões diferentes, mas brilhavam.

- "Desculpe ter que te meter nessa enrascada." – Vazia. A voz dele estava completamente vazia, naquele momento. Ele tava sofrendo e eu tinha certeza que não era pouco.

- "Não peça desculpas. Por mim, eu estaria com vocês desde o começo. Mas você sabe, né? A caçula Weasley não pode lutar com vocês, tem que ficar descascando batatas." – Ele me encarou. E de repente eu percebi que o motivo do brilho naqueles olhos imensamente verdes. Ele não estava só sofrendo. Ele também estava com medo. Instintivamente o abracei. Senti seus braços me segurando forte contra ele e me senti segura. Acho que ele também, pois ficamos parados abraçados durante toda a noite.

Apenas uma vez, Harry quebrou o silêncio que inconscientemente havíamos concordado em deixar reinar.

-" Eu te amo, Gina. Não importa o que eu tenha dito antes. Só queria que você soubesse." – Foi o que ele falou.

Com certeza passou pela minha cabeça que Harry podia estar querendo se despedir, mas eu enxotei esses pensamentos, como quem manda embora um cachorro pulguento da porta de sua casa. Também não respondi, fechei os olhos e senti as palavras entrando em minha mente como uma musiquinha romântica e brega das Esquisitonas.

Algum tempo depois, eu acho, senti um calor estranho em meu rosto. Abri os olhos e então percebi que havia dormido, e agora um raio de sol atingia meus olhos e me acordava.

Rony e Hermione também dormiam. Abraçados. Exatamente como eu e Harry tínhamos dormido. Me dei conta, então, que Harry não me abraçava mais, procurei-o pela caverna mas ele não estava lá, como eu tinha imaginado. Saí e o vi do lado de fora, sentado em uma pedra, olhando o céu. Fiquei um tempo parada só olhando para ele. Assim eu esquecia tudo: a guerra, meu pais, Percy... _Tudo_ e só queria me afogar naquela imensidão verde que os olhos dele eram. Se era amor, atração ou só uma paixonite adolescente eu não sabia. Eu só sabia que ficar com ele era tudo o que eu queria naquela hora.

Me aproximei sem saber direito o que estava acontecendo dentro de mim. Tudo o que eu queria era estar perto dele. O sol estava tão claro como em qualquer dia feliz e o céu também tinha nuvens que pareciam algodão doce. O momento estava certo, a guerra é que estava errada.

Ele estava de costas para mim, mas eu sabia que mesmo que sua cabeça estivesse direcionada para o céu, o seu olhar encarava o nada.

Durante minha "longa" existência, muitas vezes eu tive a sensação de que o tempo não passava. Algumas vezes essa sensação era boa, outras vezes, muito ruim. _Dessa vez_, eu não tinha a menor dúvida: a sensação não era só boa, era sobrenatural. O que confirmava isso era o calor que eu sentia.

Como se percebesse a minha presença, Harry virou-se e me encarou. Seus olhos pareciam duas esmeraldas gigantes, seus cabelos, bagunçados como sempre, voavam de um lado para o outro, seu ombros virados para trás, mostravam sob a camisa, as marcas do quadribol, mas o que mais me fascinava em meio a tudo isso era o seu sorriso: um sorriso doce, bonito e verdadeiro.

Aquele garoto era realmente um herói, mesmo com medo, ansiedade, raiva e tantos outros sentimentos ruins, conseguia _sorrir_.

Ele levantou.

Andávamos um de encontro ao outro, como se fossemos dois imãs. Eu tinha lido sobre ele em algum canto da literatura trouxa.

Imãs. Pedrinhas pretas do tamanho de um nada, que atraiam umas as outras e depois de "grudadas", era muito difícil separa-las.

Quando dei por mim, nossa distância era menor que meu dedo indicador. Harry me encarava com um olhar tão doce que fez eu me perder naquele mar de esmeraldas. Ele também parecia se sentir do mesmo jeito que eu, pois seu olhar mantinha-se firmemente preso ao meu.

Senti um toque suave em meu rosto, era o polegar do garoto-que-sobreviveu que me acariciava. Tremi sem querer, e inconscientemente, meus olhos se fecharam.

Não me surpreendi quando os lábios dele tomaram os meus num beijo calmo, quase incerto, mas completamente arrebatador.

Imediatamente reconheci aquela boca, a textura dos lábios, o gosto bom deles... gosto de "quero mais" eu diria em meu devaneios... o jeito doce e suave de me beijar, mas intenso, como se quisesse degustar cada centímetro, desvendar cada mistério da minha boca. Como se o mundo fosse só nós dois.

E naquele momento era.

Só eu, Harry e as mãos dele me puxando mais para perto. Nossos corpos se encostaram e eu mesma achei que não era suficiente, que queria mais. O cheiro dele entrava em minhas narinas e me fazia querer estar grudada a ele, sentir seu corpo, sua pele. Merlin. Eu tinha só dezesseis anos e, hoje, esses pensamentos me fazem duvidar do que eu disse sobre eu ser apenas uma menininha.

Mas, é claro, que naquela hora eu não pensava nisso. Pra ser mais sincera, não pensava em nada. Ninguém no meu lugar pensaria. Talvez Harry, e somente ele, pensasse, tanto que ele agiu. Parou de me beijar e sob protestos inaudíveis segurou minhas mãos.

Foi tão tão lindo vê-lo olhando para mim daquele jeito. Sabe... aquele era o jeito que toda garota quer ter um Harry Potter olhando para ela.

Ele me encaminhou para uma árvore perto da gente e lá nós sentamos. A árvore exalava verde por todos os poros. De suas folhas, lindas e cheias de vida, poucas caiam, mas algumas teimavam fazer cócegas em nossas cabeças. Rimos disso como duas crianças bobas que acham tudo poeticamente apaixonante e Harry encostou os lábios dele nos meus novamente. Voltei a sentir aquela onda elétrica percorrer meu corpo, mas ele pareceu não perceber e ficamos ali calados, apenas nos olhando até eu lembrar que era inverno em Londres e aquela paisagem não condizia com o clima britânico no inverno.

- "Harry, não estamos na Inglaterra, não é? Ontem nevava quando eu saí d'A Toca e agora ... – eu apontei para o sol e ele pareceu entender o que eu queria dizer.

- "Bom, eu conjurei isso tudo para você hoje." – Ele disse em um tom pouco convincente e brincalhão, antes de ficar sério novamente, olhar ao redor e completar – Austrália. Estamos na Austrália¹.

Digeri aquela informação durante um instante e me perguntei por que Voldemort tinha escolhido a Austrália, mais, por que raios eles tinham me arrastado até lá se, muito provavelmente, eu não teria utilidade alguma.

- "Você tem utilidade sim, Gin..."

"_Puta merda! _" Eu pensei. Em dois meses Harry se tornara um ótimo Legilimente.

- " E nada de palavrões." – Ele completou sorrindo e me beijando em seguida.

* * *

**N/A: Leiam POR FAVOR! xD**

1 - Sinceramente, eu n sei se qnd eh inverno na inglaterra eh verão na austrália, maseh qa austrália me parece um lugar alegre e ensolarado, naum é?

Bem... Não tenho a minima ideia de qnd vou postar o cap. 2 pq faltam mtos detalhes. Mas garanto a vcs que ele vai ser cheio de ação, uma ação mto diferente do ponto de vista habitual,e talvez tenha um pouco de drama também. Espero que ninguem sofra do coração e nem tenha instintos assassinos... hihihi.

De qualquer forma... apertem o botaozinho roxo lá embaixo e digam o que acharam... também habilitem a opção de alerta para qnd tiver um novo capítulo ou fic. Eh mais pratico né?

Ahhh! E indiquem também a fic... é mto legal ver seu trabalho correndo solto por aí!

Essa semana, se Deus quiser, eu estarei postando minha nova fic R/H, só falta o nome pra ela. Se alguém quiser ler e dar uma idéia eh só entrar em contato comigo pelo msn.

POR FAVOR, mandem REVIEWS! Elas são mto importantes, pq alem de dizer que eu sou maravilhosa, tbm podem dizer onde estão minhas falhas... Gente mandem REVIEWS ou eu vou chorar! Eu juro!

Se quiserem dar uma olhada no meu blog, fiquem a vontade! www.mytries. para todo mundo que está lendo.

Tchau!


	3. Tudo ou Nada

_Mais uma vez... Não são meus. São da J.K. ! Minha é só essa história ridícula._

* * *

_Capítulo 2 – Tudo ou Nada_

Viajamos no dia seguinte ao de minha reconciliação com o _Sr. Potter_, se é que podemos chamar assim o que aconteceu. A essa altura, o trio já havia me contado tudo que me faltava saber e esclarecido a maioria de minhas infinitas dúvidas, pois para boa parte delas nem eles mesmos possuíam respostas.

Rony me aparatou, lembro de pensar se um dia ia me acostumar com aquela sensação horrível, mas qualquer preocupação que eu tivesse se esvaiu quando eu passei a observar o lugar onde estávamos. Era desconhecido e sombrio. Eu cheguei a sentir calafrios ao pisar na terra úmida e suja.

Os pesadelos que resultaram dessa primeira impressão sinistra duraram meses.

Aos poucos, enquanto abotoava os botões da minha capa para me proteger do frio torturante que fazia ali, eu fui reconhecendo o lugar e, sinceramente, quando finalmente tive certeza de que era um cemitério, conclui que o "grande" Lord das Trevas era um cara nada criativo, pois aquele cemitério era o mesmo maldito lugar onde o pai dele estava enterrado e onde ele tinha dado o primeiro showzinho dele.

Claro que morar no lugar onde seu pai "viveu", depois de estar morto, tem uma certa lógica. Uma lógica muito louca e idiota, mas vindo de quem vem não se podia esperar menos que isso. Um cara que quer matar todo mundo que seja igual ao seu próprio _papai_ não pode ser muito bom da cabeça.

Não acredito que seja possível, mas se você ainda tem alguma dúvida de onde estávamos, eu vou tira-la agora mesmo.

É... Eu estava no lugar onde Cedrico Diggory foi assassinado, onde _ele_ reviveu e onde, se existisse mesmo uma força divina e bondosa, _ele_ ia virar mil pedacinhos de cobra torrada, de preferência, temperada com alho e manteiga, porque é bem mais gostoso.

Imaginar todas as cenas que se passaram naquele lugar não era nada fácil, bem diferente de quando Harry nos contou o que tinha acontecido e imitou o idiota do Pettigrew gritando com aquela cara de rato:

– "O senhor das trevas irá ressurgir... De novo!!!"

Antes era triste e bizarro, mas, eu confesso, tive ímpetos de cair na risada. Agora, estando lá, naquele lugar escuro e cheio de fantasmas sinistros, não parecia nada engraçado ouvir o eco da risada fria _dele_ vinda de uma cabana velha a alguns metros de nós. Era de dar arrepios, isso sim!

Começamos a andar em fila, com as varinhas em punho e os olhos e ouvidos atentos a qualquer coisa. De vez em quando, Harry voltava seu olhar para mim, talvez para se certificar de que eu não tinha me perdido ou sido engolida por um jacaré montanhês, pois eu era a última da fila.

Eu sei que estou falando muito sobre como estava me sentindo amedrontada, e acredite, isso vai contra meus princípios Weasley, mas durante todo verão eu tinha desejado com todas as forças estar ali com eles, contudo quando isso finalmente aconteceu, eu só queria voltar para casa sã e salva com Harry, meu irmão e minha amiga em meu encalço.

Eu estava _mesmo_ morrendo de medo, não só por mim, mas por todos nós.

Eu não sabia se a Ordem, ao menos, tinha idéia de onde estávamos. Eu, verdadeiramente, duvidei que soubessem. Harry era teimoso e não andava muito solícito a receber ajuda ultimamente, seu complexo de Herói só foi abandonado, a muito custo diga-se de passagem, em favor de Rony, Hermione e uma certa ruiva sardenta. Ele precisava de nós, sabia disso e por mais que se preocupasse conosco sabia que éramos os únicos com ele podia contar diretamente.

Percebi, quando encerrei meus devaneios sobre a teimosia de Harry, que um silêncio incomodo havia se instalado entre nós. Às vezes, Harry murmurava a direção que devíamos seguir ou o que devíamos fazer, mas na maior parte do tempo todos estavam calados e concentrados, principalmente ele.

Não pude deixar escapar o pensamento de que ele ficava realmente muito lindo assim, como o líder sério e compenetrado.

Paramos por um momento. Aquela coisa estratégica, sabe? Para verificar se não haviam comensais nos seguindo ou algo assim. O trio maravilha pareceu não notar, mas por dois segundos eu vi um reflexo platinado voando rápido para trás de um mausoléu. Olhei ao redor, com a varinha empunhada, procurei por alguém, agucei meus sentidos, mas não havia nada.

Decidi procurar mais, me afastar um pouco do grupo para me certificar que estava tudo certo mesmo, não podia ser coisa da minha cabeça, eu_, definitivamente_, não era dada a ver coisas.

Quando estava a quase um metro do tal mausoléu, ouvi Rony me chamar, parecendo preocupado por notar que eu me distanciara deles.

- "Gina, tudo bem??! Você viu alguma coisa?" – Ele falou, e eu, mesmo sabendo que poderia ser a nossa sentença de morte se _realmente_ houvesse alguém, murmurei um nada, desviei meus olhos do olhar inquisidor de Harry e voltei para perto deles.

Fiquei mais atenta depois do que "pensei" ter visto, mas os únicos ruídos que podiam ser ouvidos naquele lugar eram o do vento e o dos nossos pés esmagando as folhas secas que deviam ter caído de árvores invisíveis ou tinham sido trazidas por aquele mesmo vento que soprava em meus ouvidos.

Paramos novamente. A voz de Harry ecoou fria e segura.

Vamos ficar aqui um pouco... Ainda não é a hora certa.

Eu contive um gritinho, até hoje não sei se era medo, excitação ou frescura. Talvez fosse uma mistura dos três: Medo, por estar arriscando a minha vida; excitação, por saber que finalmente Harry ia chutar o traseiro daquele desgraçado; e frescura, por não haver nenhuma necessidade de gritar por nenhum dos dois motivos anteriores.

Ficamos ali, durante o que me pareceu serem horas, olhando o vento para ver se ele é invisível mesmo. De vez em quando eu passava os olhos ao nosso redor para ver se a visão do reflexo platinado se repetia, mas tudo parecia normal. Decidi, então, descansar um pouco e, quem sabe, me preparar psicologicamente para o que estava por vir.

As nossas vidas poderiam mudar drasticamente e só dependia da forma como essa coisa toda ia terminar, de quem ia morrer, afinal.

Eu esperava que no outro dia eu pudesse acordar e ver o sol, encarar um par de olhos verdes ao meu lado e sorrir. Eu esperava que, no outro dia, estivéssemos todos felizes, por ter a guerra, finalmente, acabado. Por _ele_ ter finalmente caído.

Harry, que tinha estado recostado em uma estátua de aparência antiga desde que havíamos chegado aquele ponto, levantou-se de repente e começou a caminhar silenciosa e decididamente até mim; desconcertada, desviei o olhar para Rony e Hermione e acabei notando que eles discutiam.

Harry não percebeu o clima tenso entre seus amigos, apenas continuava caminhando e quando, por fim, me atingiu, eu lançava outro olhar ao meu irmão, que parecia dar a palavra final daquela conversa, enquanto uma lágrima solitária corria pelo rosto temeroso de Hermione. Ela havia acabado de perder o controle, e o puxava para um abraço desesperado ao mesmo tempo em que eu senti algo gelado tocando meu braço.

Era Harry.

"Gina..."

Meu nome foi a única coisa que ele disse antes de me beijar, tão desesperado quanto Hermione estava ao abraçar meu irmão. Aquele beijo foi diferente de todos os outros que tivemos e eu novamente afastei a idéia de despedida da minha cabeça, enquanto permitia que o _meu_ moreno aprofundasse o beijo. Tudo ficaria bem... eu sabia!

Depois de algum tempo me beijando, um suspiro pesaroso e uma leve carícia em meu rosto, Harry afastou os lábios dos meus.

"Eu te amo, Gina."

Encostou novamente, por apenas um segundo, seus lábios macios nos meus molhados pelas lágrimas que eu não tinha conseguido conter, me desculpem, em meu momento Cho Chang e levantou subitamente, assustando até uma coruja, que estava preguiçosamente pousada sobre um túmulo próximo.

- "Vamos" – Sua voz soou como uma intimação, mas ele não começou a andar imediatamente, apenas depois que levantou seu braço direito e apontou a varinha para o céu escuro, fazendo uma figura prateada sair dela e sumir entre as nuvens.

Me perguntei o que significaria aquilo. Mandar um patrono para alertar a Ordem? Harry sempre havia sido claro sobre não envolver mais ninguém naquilo, mas o que ele fizera contradizia tudo. Harry temia algo, com certeza temia _muito _algo, mas mesmo assim caminhava com passos firmes em direção à cabana.

Entre nós não havia mais a preocupação de não fazer barulho ou manter-se vigilante. A nossa batalha começara e a partir de agora era _tudo_ ou _nada_.

* * *

**N/A:** Gente... Vocês tiveram sorte porque eu achei o cd com as fics!!!!

Ouvem-se gritos de "viva!!!" ao fundo

Eu sei! Está muito pequeno. Não era pra ser tão curto, mas eu achei melhor para a compreensão... sem contar que eu preciso acertar certos detalhes, pois o que vem a seguir são momentos importantíssimos pra trama, ou seja, SIM, apesar de estar escrevendo esse capítulo há séculos, eu preciso de mais tempo.

Vou tentar postar o próximo em uma semana, no máximo 15 dias. Se eu atrasar DEMAIS vocês podem me decapitar.

Ahhhh!!

Desculpem pelo momento Cho Chang da Gina, mas ela estava nervosa e na TPM.

**Vamos ao momento garota-propaganda.**

A fic "Lutar Pelo Que é Meu" teve sua publicação adiada para depois do fim de PdC, ok? Como as duas têm muito a ver, acho que publicar LPQM dps de PdC será bem melhor!

Estou trabalhando arduamente no meu projeto R/H e confesso que está indo de vento em polpa, MAS ainda está sem nome!

Fim do momento garota-propaganda 

Vou parar com a N/A por aki, se naum vai ficar maior que o capítulo.

MAS, ainda tem os agradecimentos e resposta aos reviews.

**Rebeca Maria: **Não sei se te mandei um e-mail agradecendo pelo review gigantesco e maravilhoso. Confesso que foi providencial naquele dia e muito bom porque sou sua fã de carteirinha. Mas respondendo às suas perguntas (se é que já não respondi), sim eu pretendo continuar com a fic... esse capítulo é a prova. Se é DG ou HG só com o tempo você descobrirá. E... HG não é tão sem sal... DG que é perfeito.

**Lispotter**Bemmmm... aí está o segundo capítulo, espero não ter te decepcionado!!!

**Sukita**Não entendi bem sua review... mas obrigada assim mesmo!! "

**Camila Carvalho**: hauhau Obrigada!! A Gina ainda vai chamar alguns palavrões! A sua pergunta (HG ou DG??) é aquela que não quer calar... como já falei pra rebeca, um dia estará claro como água se é DG ou HG. O Harry é realmente muitooo fofo! Mas o Draco é quente! A outra fic (R/H) eu devo postar ainda antes de março!! Falta o nome, eu não consigo achar um... XD Beijosss

**Thata Martins**: Espero que o seu entusiasmo não tenha acabado!! Bemmm... o segundo capítulo!! Fico feliz que as minhas idéias sejam claras... e obrigada! Espero que continue acompanhando a fic.

**Mah Potter**: hauahua eu também gostei mto de escrever do ponto de vista da Gina. Tenho realmente uma mania de escrever em terceira pessoa, mas achei que assim seria mais fácil pra expor os sentimentos dela. Sem contar que ela fica bem mais divertida em 1ª pessoa, não é??!

**Gabriela**: O botão de alerta é pra você ser avisada assim que eu atualizar...masss acho que você precisa estar logada pra isso... como você deixou seu e-mail junto com a review eu fiz o trabalho do e te avisei. Ahh... desculpe a demora... eu sei que foi quase um ano, mas é que minha vida é uma correria louca... e essa fic é meu xodó, naum quis posta-la de qq jeito. Beijosss

**Verônica:** não tenho como te avisar, pois vc naum logou nem deixou e-mail! Mas ta ae a fic, e a outra AINDA não tem nome!! Ta difícil, porque começou com um e dps eu achei q naum tinha nada a ver e naum consegui achar um que realmente tivesse a ver... enfim... se vc ler este capitulo, deixa o e-mail pra eu te avisar de qq coisa...xD

**Gina Weasley** Gina... não foi _logo_, mas postei. Espero que vc goste de vc no cap. 2. Me esforcei pra que ficasse, pelo menos, satisfatório. Beijoss

**Tonks:** Eu sempre achei q a Gina era meio diferente... ahuaha naum um "meninão", nem uma patricinha... só ela mesma! E pow... ahuahuahua seja HG ou DG o Draco _sempre_ é sexy, você não acha?

**Kira**: uahuhauhaua opa!!! Um voto pro Draco!! Acho que vou fazer uma eleição pra saber com quem a Gina vai ficar... brincadeira... E... bem.. eu acho que o Draco deve aparecer mais sim... a não ser que além de fugir de Voldie, ele resolva fugir da gente! XD


	4. De frente com o inimigo

_Aquilo que todo mundo sempre fala: Harry Potter e cia não me pertencem, fazem parte do maravilhoso mundo da J.K. e quem sou eu pra querer ganhar um processo por não citar isso._

* * *

Capítulo III - De frente com o Inimigo

Nosso caminho até a "casa" de Lord Voldie era curto, mas o tempo pareceu se estender à eternidade enquanto o percorríamos. Durante os minutos que se passaram, até que chegássemos ao nosso destino, os sentimentos que nos dominaram eram os mais incômodos possíveis. Dentre todos, eu só fui capaz de distinguir a tensão, o medo, a ansiedade, uma certa tristeza e raiva, _muita_ raiva.

Novamente um rastro amarelado passou por meus olhos e eu confirmei que alguém nos vigiava, se era "do bem" ou se era um maldito comensal, eu não sabia, tampouco havia tempo para descobrir. Eu não poderia me afastar de novo. Estávamos quase lá.

_Droga._

Eu fui a última a chegar à soleira da porta da cabana velha. Assim que me juntei aos outros, em frente a porta do lar doce lar da cobra miserável, Harry nos olhou.

- "Vocês estão prontos?" - Ele murmurou com um olhar que beirava a preocupação.

Nós acenamos com as cabeças, dando a ele a resposta que ele queria. Assim, ele virou-se de costas para nós e encarou a porta pensa da cabana velha.

Eu juro que pensei que todos os meus sonhos egoístas e adolescentes se realizariam naquela exata hora. Harry arrombaria a porta, pegaria Voldemort de surpresa, apontaria a varinha para _ele_ e, com vento balançando seus cabelos negros de um modo extremamente sensual, despejaria, entre chulos xingamentos, um Avada Kedavra no meio da fuça nojenta _dele_. Então, todos gritariam "VIVA! A Guerra acabou! Harry Potter sobreviveu de novo!!" e todos nós seríamos felizes para sempre.

_Mas..._

Para minha inteira frustração o _garoto-que-sobreviveu _simplesmente ergueu o braço direito e bateu seu dedo médio contra a porta de madeira fria e de péssimo odor que nos separava da morte.

Rony olhou-me de um modo que, hoje, parece engraçado: os olhos arregalados, a boca entreaberta e as orelhas vermelhas como quem diz: "Como, diabos, Harry pretende matar Voldemort batendo na maldita porta?!".

Acho que Rony desejou mudar de lado e, naquele momento, matar, não Voldemort, mas o Harry.

Antes que pudéssemos, ao menos, perguntar à Harry o que ele planejava, a porta rangeu e deixou passar um feixe de luz laranjado e sobre ele a figura bizarra de Pedro Pettigrew, que abrira a porta.

Sem pronunciar nenhuma palavra o "Cicatriz" começou a nos guiar para dentro e eu tive certeza que, ali, nós éramos muito esperados, mas nenhum pouco bem-vindos.

A sala, que era o único cômodo do lugar à exceção de um cubículo ao fundo que eles deveriam usar como banheiro, era pouco mobiliada. Apenas uma poltrona de couro, uma mesa de madeira, sobre a qual havia dois pratos e duas canecas, e uma cama de ferro podiam ser vistos. Tudo com a aparência bem surrada pela umidade e o tempo.

Rabicho estava parado de pé ao lado da poltrona, que ficava de costas para a porta e de frente para a única fonte de luz do lugar: uma lareira.

Vale ressaltar que a lareira, além de única fonte de luz da saleta, era também, além da porta pela qual havíamos entrado, o único modo de sair do lugar.

Não havia tapetes voadores, chaves de portal ou vassouras disponíveis, então, vejam bem, eu não quero parecer egoísta, mas aquela era a _única_ saída rápida do lugar. E se eu quisesse fugir e aquela _única saída _estivesse bloqueada? Eu não sabia e nem podia aparatar.

_Merlin!_

Eu estava perdida, sabia disso, e não dava a mínima importância porque só conseguia ficar olhando o cabelo despenteado de Harry cair sobre a testa enquanto aqueles olhos verdes encaravam Rabicho, cheios de fúria.

A cada olhada para o homem que traíra seus pais, o rosto de Harry se contorcia, não sei de ódio ou nojo, por perceber que ele não havia mudado nada desde a última vez que os dois tinham se encontrado.

O puxa-saco-mor de Voldemort continuava corcunda, talvez até mais do que eu lembrava de Harry ter falado; com a barba por fazer; a boca e o nariz se movimentando o tempo todo, farejando comida como um rato de esgoto; e aquelas mãos... Elas eram o mais sinistro, horrível, _tétrico_, naquela coisa que se auto denominava homem. Uma delas havia sido o "presente" que Voldemort dera a ele depois de cortar a mão de verdade para fazer suquinho de cobra. Meu pai, parafraseando os trouxas, diria que foi um presente de grego a troiano, mas isso não vem ao caso. A outra mão de Rabicho, a normal, mantinha-se como que presa ao peito, fazendo-o quase parecer um animal acuado.

Ele era um animal. Mas não parecia nada acuado ao anunciar ao seu mestre nossa chegada.

Como se _ele_ já não soubesse...

- "O grande Harry Potter e seus patéticos amiguinhos vieram visitar Milord." - Rabicho falou estridentemente. Eu ainda estava atravessando a porta quando _ele_ respondeu ao comunicado de seu capacho com uma grande e fria gargalhada, mas cruzei-a bem a tempo de ver o rato dirigir um olhar de reverência às costas da poltrona de couro negro e, depois, com um sorriso quase esquizofrênico, naquele rosto imundo, ele virar os olhos castanhos em nossa direção. - Sejam bem-vindos a humilde casa de Milord... E não sintam medo, crianças...

A risada que seguiu as palavras, e mais parecia um esguicho, foi bruscamente interrompida por uma voz seca que se fez ouvir por detrás da poltrona demasiadamente rasgada, como a maioria das coisas ali.

- Basta, Pettigrew. Não preciso de bobos da corte ao meu redor. - Rabicho pareceu murchar, e afastou-se enquanto a poltrona girava lentamente para que pudéssemos conhecer seu ocupante.

Naquele momento, eu encarei pela primeira vez, e desejava que fosse a última, a face descaracterizada de Tom Riddle, ou melhor, a personagem que ele tinha criado: Lord Voldemort.

O rosto nojento, que eu encarava, em nada me lembrava o Tom de meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Aquele Tom, mesmo com o intuito de me enganar, havia sido doce; mesmo me lançando uma maldição imperdoável e me levando a cometer todas aquelas atrocidades, havia me escutado; mesmo sendo um assassino patético e eu nunca tendo visto seu rosto, acreditei que havia algo de bom nele. Eu me enganei, e não havia nada de bom, mas também não havia o que eu podia notar neste Tom e era diferença crucial entre os dois: a loucura.

E foram os dois olhos dementes de Voldemort que miraram Harry por um longo e tenso momento, até _ele_ resolvesse abrir a maldita boca.

- "Harry Potter, o garoto-que-sobreviveu, o garoto que foi protegido pelo _amor_ de sua desprezível _mamãe_, há quanto tempo espero por esse dia?!"

Com ou sem loucura, ambos, Tom Riddle e Lord Voldemort, só eram dignos de um sentimento: ódio.

Harry saiu do lugar onde estava, dando alguns passos a frente. As mãos, nos bolsos; os olhos, determinados; a varinha, guardada.

_Ahn?_

Onde ele pretendia chegar? Sem varinha não haveria feitiços, nem duelos. Apenas conversando, como ele pretendia que Voldemort morresse? De tédio?!

Eu não sabia, Rony também não, até Hermione, que sabe tudo, não entendia o que Harry estava fazendo. Mas ele, o nosso herói, sabia, pois não havia nenhum pingo de hesitação nos passos dele até a cobra peçonhenta.

_Viva!_

A cicatriz dele brilhava tanto que cheguei à conclusão de que deveria estar queimando e ele, suportando calado a dor, parou a um metro de distância do homem que o privou de ter uma família, de ser alguém comum; cerrou os olhos; respirou durante um instante e, no seguinte, moveu seus orbes verdes na direção do que havia se tornado o tímido garoto trouxa, órfão e encrenqueiro.

- "Tom Marvolo Riddle, o _grande_ Lord Voldemort. Que incrível! Um assassino. _Só_ um assassino, que quer expurgar do mundo a sujeira que está nele." - Baixa, imponente e nunca antes tão irônica, foi como a voz de Harry soou aos meus ouvidos. Realmente tão diferente do habitual, que se eu não estivesse vendo as palavras saírem de sua boca, eu não saberia precisar quem as tinha falado.

Draco Malfoy talvez tivesse falado assim, Harry não. Perguntei-me se Harry havia tido aulas de "como ser um insensível patético" com ele? Talvez sim e eu não soubesse, mas, não era uma boa hora pra cogitar essa hipótese, afinal, eu tinha Lord Voldemort em minha frente louquinho para fazer picadinho do Potter e de quem estivesse com ele.

Muito a contragosto eu voltei a me concentrar no _diálogo_ a minha frente. Uma batalha seria bem mais rápido e interessante, eu acho.

- "Ora, ora, _Potter_. Você não acha que suas palavras tolas irão me afetar, ou acha? - Com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios rachados, Voldemort arqueou a sobrancelha direita, como sinal de que aguardava resposta do garoto a sua frente, espera essa que não demorou a ser interrompida.

- "Eu nunca pretendi isso, Tom." - Enfatizando a última palavra, o moreno virou seu rosto para mim por um segundo, com um olhar significativo que, eu confesso, nunca consegui entender, sempre fui meio lerdinha pra essas coisas. O olhar de Harry, no entanto, não se prendeu em mim por muito tempo, pois logo ele se voltou pra cabana, como que a analisando profundamente. -"Aliás, Tom, pra quem tinha sonhos tão ambiciosos, como purificar a raça e se tornar o bruxo mais poderoso do universo, morar numa réplica de esgoto deve ser realmente decadente, humilhante, eu diria."

Definitivamente, ele _tinha_ tido aulas de sarcasmo com Malfoy, pois se isso fosse um dom de Harry, como poderia ter sido ocultado por tanto tempo?! Não sei. Só sei que Voldemort pareceu um pouco estressado com o que o moreno falou.

- "Por que não se entrega, garoto Potter? Por que não faz a escolha mais sábia? A de não sofrer e nem fazer os seus _amados_ amiguinhos sofrerem... Seria o mais fácil, tanto para você quanto para mim. Espelhe-se em Dumbledore, ele... - O jeito malévolo, frio, seco e irônico de falar, com as palavras sendo cuspidas e nenhuma intenção de abrir um diálogo, mesmo que fizesse perguntas, não tinha sido abandonado por Voldemort, mas Harry foi incapaz de conseguir ouvi-lo, sequer, citar Dumbledore, por tanto, interrompeu a falação do Lord das Trevas claramente enojado.

- "_Silencio._"- Harry lançou, segurando a varinha na direção do homem a sua frente, por dentro da capa, calando instantaneamente a voz arrastada de Voldemort e fazendo soar a sua. - "Não fale de Dumbledore em minha frente. Você... Você não é, nem nunca vai chegar a ser, um quinto do bruxo que ele foi. Sabe por que, _Tom_? Porque você não é nem aquilo que _gostaria_ de ser, quanto mais ser como Alvo Dumbledore. Ele era _alguém_, ao contrário de você, que é só um nascido trouxa, um sangue-ruim!" - Eu pude ver um brilho de ódio despontar no olhar de Voldemort enquanto _ele_ se remexia incomodamente na poltrona, fazendo minhas entranhas revirarem de medo, mas Harry não se deu por satisfeito, ele simplesmente continuou seu discurso, dando mais ênfase às suas palavras agora que havia percebido o efeito que elas causavam em Voldemort. - "É isso mesmo, Riddle, um _sangue-ruim_... ou eu estou enganado sobre seu pai _trouxa, _que você odiava?Mas... se eu estiver enganado quanto ao seu pai trouxa, com certeza, não estou sobre o fato de que você..." - Fazendo as duas esmeraldas em seu rosto aproximarem dos olhos negros e desfocados olhos _dele_, Harry tirou a mão direita do bolso da capa, levando-a ao espaço que separava os dois pares de orbes que se encaravam mortalmente. Um brilho dourado destacou-se entre a luz fraca da sala. - foi _abandonado_ pela única pessoa que amou.

Harry sorriu, aquele sorriso sarcástico não ficava bem nele, definitivamente, mas foi assim que ele o fez. Sarcasticamente, ainda, ele murmurou um contra-feitiço àquele que tinha calado Voldemort e anunciou. - "Agora, Riddle, você _pode_ falar."

As alianças ainda flutuavam entre os dois, e Voldemort não mostrava nada a não ser uma face inexpressiva, percebendo tal coisa, Harry se dirigiu a ele novamente. - "O que foi, Riddle? Isso te lembra alguma coisa... _alguém?_ - mais um sorriso sarcástico, dessa vez acompanhado de uma expressão de quem cogita algo- "Quem sabe... sua noiva trouxa?".

Voldemort se levantou com um salto da poltrona e pôs-se a centímetros de Harry. Eu pensei que aquele seria o fim de todos nós. Ainda mais quando Rabicho, fez um movimento na intenção de correr e segurar Harry para que seu ilustríssimo Lord o matasse friamente, no entanto Rony e Hermione já apontavam as varinhas na direção do ratinho de estimação de Voldemort, fazendo-o cessar com qualquer menção de sair do lugar.

Ainda olhando odiosamente para Harry, Voldemort pareceu perceber que havia transparecido o quanto aqueles objetos mexiam consigo, sentou-se então em sua poltrona e encarou as alianças.

- "Você se acha esperto, não é, Potter? O famoso Harry Potter e seus amiguinhos descobriram o segredo do Lord das Trevas... Ah, Potter, você entende agora não entende? Claro que sim! Agora você entende..."

Como um demônio que desperta de um sono bem leve, Voldemort tornou a levantar subitamente, avançando até Harry, despejando aquele bafo de onça na cara dele.

- "Agora você deve saber por que você não morreu!"

Eu entrei em conflito, não sabia se continuava ajudando Rony e Hermione com Rabicho ou se virava minha varinha para Voldemort, que parecia extremamente fora de si. Rony também pareceu ter o mesmo pensamento que eu, pois por um instante eu tive a impressão de que ele voaria para cima de Voldemort, Hermione, contudo, foi mais rápida que ele e o "trouxe" de volta a nossa missão.

-"Rony! Não." - Ela sussurrou pesadamente e olhou para ele como quem diz: nós devemos cuidar do Rabicho.

Harry não havia dito nada sobre o que fazer naquela situação, mas nós sabíamos que ele queria que o deixássemos resolver suas pendengas com Voldie sozinho e que só deveríamos interferir se fosse um caso extremo.

_Esse caso era_ _extremo_.

Voldemort poderia matá-lo a qualquer momento, eu sabia que Harry poderia não querer, mas eu não podia deixá-lo sozinho nisso.

Antes que eu pudesse terminar meu devaneio sobre o que fazer, Harry me respondeu tirando a varinha do bolso, mirando as alianças e fazendo com que elas explodissem.

- "Agora acabou. Somos só você e eu, Voldemort."

* * *

**N/A: **Só pra compensar o capítulo anterior que era pequeno!

Um pequeno + um pequeno dois mais ou menos. Hehe...

Até semana que vem e não esqueçam de apertar o botão roxinho lá embaixo e mandar reviews. Só assim eu me sentirei incentivada a não passar mais um ano sem atualizar XD

beijossssssssssss


End file.
